Be My Runaway Valentine
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: SasuHina fic. Lot's of twists and turns. Sasuke is still a missing nin when Hinata runs into him on Valnetines day. Hinata goes to capture him but things backfire on her. Will love blossum between the two over time? Click to find out!BLAIR DON'T READ THIS
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Runaway Valentine**

**RTB - **Hey everyone! For those of you that don't know, I am actually a **yaoi **fan girl, **but I also like this pairing**…soooo, I am going to try my best at writing my first ever **HET** Naruto fanfic! Wish me luck!

**Warning - **There will be hints of yaoi…so if you are STRONGLY against yaoi…leave now. BUT if you think you can manage the smallest insufficient tiniest little mention of yaoi then please read on. **REMEMBER **this is a **SasuHina** fic! Oh and there will be a fair bit of Sakura bashing (but not over the top).

**Pairings -** SasuHina, NaruSaku, NaruIno, ShikaTem (duh!), SaiSaku, NejiTenTen, one sided SasuNaru, one sided NaruHina, and a few others I can't remember.

Flames are welcome, as long as you leave a return address. Why do I say this? Because people who flame without leaving a way to contact them are cowardly…in my opinion, and I respect those who leave a means of contact when they flame. ONE THING THOUGH…do not flame about the hinted yaoi because I WARNED YOU! Haha! So there! I covered my ass!

**Disclaimer - **I, **_RavenToriBlack_**, do not own, in any way, shape or form, Naruto or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the plot to this fanfic and the idea to this fanfic….I am **that** creative.

**Chapter one**

Hinata smiled as she pulled the freshly baked cookies out of the oven. The cookies were plain shortbread flavoured but were shaped, specially, into miniature foxes.

She quickly wrapped up the treats into a small handkerchief and continued to tie it up with a small orange ribbon. Yes, this Valentines day she would tell Naruto for sure.

That's right. Today was going to be the day Hinata Hyuuga told Naruto Uzumaki her feelings for him.

"I…I hope Naruto-kun likes t..the-them." She thought aloud.

Neji frowned.

"So that's who you're making those for? Naruto? Hinata-sama, you could do **so **much better."

"Bbbb..bb..bb..but, Ne..Neji-nisan…I..I..really like Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed as she fiddled with her fingers.

Neji sighed.

"Then I guess it can't be helped. You better hurry if you want to catch him, he's about to go to lunch with his team."

"Hai! T..ttt…thankyou, Neji-san…" She smiled shyly as she grabbed the treats off the bench and ran down the hall.

Neji shook his head and turned away, sadly.

"You should have told her Neji…she's going to be really upset when she finds out." TenTen scolded her friend as she appeared out of nowhere.

"I know…but she looked so happy. I just couldn't do it…where did you come from anyway?"

"Hm? It's a secret!"

* * *

Sasuke frowned even harder as he kicked the dirt.

'Stupid life, stupid love…why does life hate me! Everything is sooooo stupid. If life hates me so much it should just kill me! GR!' Sasuke yelled in his mind, whereas on the outside he kept his cool composer.

His grip tighten on the object in his hand. He was just about to crush it into tiny little pieces when someone bumped into him.

Hinata fell to the ground.

"Ouch…AH! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai!"

Sasuke frowned…even more.

"Shut it."

Hinata instantly shut up before bowing apologetically.

"I'm sssss.ss.sorry, UU…Uchiha-San. I ww..wasn't watching wear I w..was going…and I..I..Gomenesai!" She stuttered a formal apology.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He replied, but before he could walk away something caught his eye.

"eh?"

A valentines present. Card and all. Briefly Sasuke remembered hearing some people talking about the so called 'rumours' that the heir to the Hyuuga clan was in love with the demon container of Kyuubi.

'So, the rumours were true.'

"Ah! Uchiha-san?! I…you…I…and…you…you're…you're a missing nin! I…I… by order of the Hokage I have …ttt…th..the right to….er….um…de..detain you." Hinata said as she got into fighting position.

'I..I…I don't believe it! UuuUchiha-san, an S class criminal…and I just had to run into him! A..a..all I did was take a shortcut through the UuuUchiha manor and…and…and now this! I'm going to die and I haven't even told Naruto-kun that I love him…Kami!'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You…capture…no wait…**defeat**…me? Heh, you're more stupid than you look."

"I..IIIII…I…I can try…" Hinata replied weakly as she began fiddling with her fingers.

"Hn. I respect your bravery…but you are stupid and naive… you remind me of someone…heh, and since I am feeling generous I am willing to help you out." Sasuke spoke confidently.

"A..ano? Bbb..but…what? I..I..I don't understand…"

"Don't visit Naruto today."

"What?! Why?!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. 'Heh, she didn't stutter…'

"Just don't."

"I..I..I"

"And if you tell anybody that I'm here…I will kill you." Sasuke threatened but something had already caught Hinatas attention.

"Aaaa…ano? UuuUchiha-San…what is that in your hand? Is it a present?"

"Wwww…what! Shut up! Get out of here! Go on! Go visit my precious Naru…" Sasuke stoped wide eyed. He couldn't believe it. He had gotten so riled up that he had let his biggest secret slip.

"Y..Y…you …you like Naruto?"

"Ah…nnn…nn…no! What do you know! You're just a stupid little girl!" Sasuke yelled. He was getting annoyed.

"Ss..so that's why…y…you didn't want me to visit Naruto-kun. I…I…You're mean!" Hinata cried childishly as she ran off.

Sasuke looked over at her retreating back. When she was …er…'yelling' at him she displayed some…unique power. Perhaps she would be of some 'usefulness' in the future to team Hebi.

"All she needs is some training…proper training. And if she dies…less competition for Naruto." Sasuke smirked evilly as he pocketed the present in his hand.

* * *

Hinata ran as fast as she could. She couldn't believe that she had escaped Uchiha Sasuke! By all rights she should be dead. But she was willing to put all of that behind her as she spotted Naruto off in the distance. She ran over to him, somewhat excitedly.

"N….n..Naruto-kun!" Hinata said quietly with a blush on her cheeks.

"AH! HINATA!" Naruto yelled and waved at her, causing her cheeks to redden even more.

"I..I…I…here! Th..th..they're for you…ha..ha..happyvalentinesdayNaruto!"

Hinata said as she thrusted the cookies into his hands.

Naruto gave her a funny look.

"Eh? For me? Thanks Hinata! But…er, I can't take these."

"Huh? Wwww…why nn…not?" Hinata looked up with a sad and confused expression.

"He can't take them because Naruto is with me! He's _**my**_ boyfriend! So take these disgusting treats and throw them away!" Sakura shrieked as she linked arms with Naruto.

Naruto gave Hinata a sympathetic look as Sakura threw the present on the ground before stomping on it.

Hinata felt her eyes beginning to tear and, without realising it, she fell to her knees.

Sakura laughed as she forced Naruto to leave with her. Naruto looked back and mouthed her a sorry before following his beloved girlfriend.

Hinata watched as the rain began to fall all around her. She hadn't even noticed that it had been a stormy day.

Slowly, as though afraid that she might break, she lifted her self off the ground.

"So..so that's why he told me not to see him…U…Uchiha-san was trying to help me…I..I am stupid!" Hinata sobbed.

Suddenly she shook her head.

"I…I can't…I…have to…" She stuttered, not really making any sense, before she wiped her eyes with the back of her sleave and set off, slowly, as though she was trudging along.

* * *

It wasn't long before she reached the Uchiha compound. She trudged down the path with her head down and her arms wrapped around herself.

"UUUU…Uchiha-san…." she called out, but her voice barely reached above a whisper.

"Heh, so you did come back, and judging by the state you're in I'd say that you have found out about this most unforseen yet unfortunate event."

"H…hai. W..ww..why dd..din't you tell me?" She asked hurt.

"Pft, it was not my place. But please, do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only one hurt by this….tragedy."

"H..hai, you were hurt too…right U..Uchiha-san."

Sasuke blushed a little and turned his head to the side, choosing to ignore the previous statement.

"I have decided to train you and in turn you will not disclose any information about me or my whereabouts… to anyone! Although it is true that I could kill you just by making eye contact with you, and save myself the trouble of training you, this will benefit me. On the one hand I will be able to learn more about the Hyuuga clan and the power it holds…" Sasuke smirked.

"On the other, I wish to see just how strong you are. There is something in you…something powerful, and I think your team has seen this…but their training methods are pathetic at most, so I shall train you…Are we in agreement or should I just kill you now?" Sasuke finished. He wasn't going to disclose all of his plan to the girl, that would be stupid, but this tiny bit of information was just enough to draw her in….thus it was substantial to tell her.

"Er…o..o..ok Uu..Uchiha-san! I..I..I…I'lldomybest!" Hinata mumbled and Sasuke sighed.

"W…what are you g..going to teach me…w..when…shall we start?" She curiously inquired.

"How about now…STOP YOUR DAMN STUTTERING!"

"I…I can't…I gg..get nervous really easily. M..m..m…my dad took me t..t..to a doctor o..once…and the doctor said I had an anxiety dis…disorder b..because…of…j..just because!" Hinata defended her self weakly, finding the ground a very interesting place to look at right now.

"Fine. We'll work on your confidence…later. For now…lets just angst together or something…I'm to depressed to do anything else." Sasuke grumbled as he sat down on the veranda.

Hinata quietly moved out of the rain and sat beside him…some meters away.

"Here…" Sasuke said as he pulled a valentines present out of his pocket. Roughly he shoved it into Hinatas cold hands.

"Happy Valentines. It was originally for Naruto…but…well…" Sasuke let his voice trail off as Hinata nodded in understanding.

"A…a…arigato-gozimasu." She said quickly with a blush on her cheeks.

Slowly she unwrapped it. A smile lit her face as she saw what the present was.

A new kunai, with the Konoha leaf symbol engraved on the handle, in what appeared to be silver.

"I…I…I'm sure th..that he..w.. would have liked this…U..Uchiha-san. Yo..you are very kind and thoughtful." She smiled at him.

"Heh, you remind me of my mother…she was stupidly kind like you…she didn't stutter though. Hm, perhaps he would of liked it, but it doesn't matter now…KAMI! This sucks. I came all the way back for nothing."

"E..eh..I..I…" Hinata stuttered frantically.

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"I ..I don't know what t..to respond to first."

Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, well that's because you're dumb."

"I…I guess so…ah, I wouldn't be so upset I..I.if it was someone who was in love w..with him, bbb..but I'm sure tt..that Sakura is only doing this to mm..make you j..jealous the next time you m..meet up. Although…it..it's pretty funny that it has backfired in a sense…huh U..Uchiha-san."

"Heh, true."

"Hehe, c..could you imagine h..her face if you ha..ha…had of given him the Val…Valentines present?"

Sasuke laughed…and he couldn't believe it. The only person to make him laugh before was Naruto, but here was Hinata, a girl he had briefly met at the academy and talked to on rare occasions, appearing, basically, out of no where making him lose his guard and actually laugh. Now…where **is **that apocalypse? Pigs flying perhaps? No? Oh well. All Sasuke knew was that this girl brought out the best in him…and he wasn't sure if he liked that.

"e..eh..UUU…Uchiha-san, wou..would you maybe like to have some of the cookies I made for Na…Naruto-kun with me? I..I don't want them to go to waste." Hinata asked timidly.

"I suppose."

Hinata brought the small handkerchief filled with cookies out of her pocket and set it on the ground between them.

"Here you go U..Uchiha-s..san. G..Gomen, they're crumpled and b..broken. S..Sakura threw them on the ground and s..s..stood on them."

Sasuke wasn't sure if the stuttering in that sentence was just normal stuttering or her stuttering through sobbing, so he decided to take pity on the girl, but not mercy…oh no…that wasn't something Uchiha Sasuke did…giving pity was for the strong and giving mercy was for the weak.

He reached out and scooped up some of the crumpled cookie and place it into his mouth.

"H..Happy Val…Valentines day Uchiha-s..san." Hinata whispered with a small smile and a faint blush.

"Hm, that's actually pretty good. Where did you learn to cook?" Sasuke asked with mild interested after he finished eating the treat. Shortbread wasn't too sweet so it was probably the best Valentine gift he could ever get considering his deep dislike for sweet things.

"I..I…I was taught bb..by heaps of people…m…my ddd..dad wanted me to be the pp..per fect wife…for whoever he sees fit. Y..your lucky your family is dead Sasuke..I..if they ww…were anything like mine…you ww..would have been happy…"

Sasuke listened to her words quietly. Normally he would lash out at people who tried to talk about his family as if they knew what he was going through…but Hinata hadn't tried to put herself in his shoes…no…she'd done the exact opposite, she'd placed him in hers.

"Heh, perhaps…but I didn't have a family like yours…so perhaps in that sense I was lucky…unfortunately it seems that luck has run out."

"A..ano…ww..why are we bb..being so…depressing? It…it can't rain forever, we'll be happy soon, j..justyouwatchUchiha-San!"

Sasuke smirked. 'She really is stupid.'

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**RTB - **Wow…I just re-read this chapter and realised that it isn't that great, but I promise it will get better so just give it a shot!

Ok! I am off to write the next chapter! I am on holidays at the Gold coast at the moment! God I love it here! We come here every two years sometimes more! This year I've been twice! Oh yeah, for those who don't know I'm Australian!

I hope everyone likes this story. I have had it in my head for ages! GAH! Just had to get it out. I hope I kept them in character…kind of. I don't like SasuHina when they're to much out of character (Hinata especially. People tend to turn her into an OC or a version of themselves. Honestly in one story I saw Hinata dominating Sasuke. She was talking back and being all confident and smart ass…It takes away the whole pairing of SasuHina…ok…that's my rant…haha ). Gosh! Hinatas stutterinng is really hard to write! I love her character but wow she is so annoying to write in a fic! Gah! If anyone knows a better way to make her stutter please tell me, I'm in over my head.

Remember I am a review vampire, I LIVE off reviews. If I don't get a lot of reviews I can't motivated and then I go crazy cause' I feel bad about not updating but I also feel unloved and think that no one likes the story!

Faints!

Anyway! Everyone have fun! It is summer break and we should all enjoy!

Until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Be My Runaway Valentine**

**Disclaimer - **I, **_RavenToriBlack_**, do not own, in any way, shape or form, Naruto or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the plot to this fanfic and the idea to this fanfic….I am **that** creative.

**Thankyou to my lovely reviewers!**

**ItaFearMe** - Thanks! Hope this was a fast enough update!

**Nastukashi-Bishoujo **- Here you go! The next chappy up nice and fast! Thanks for the review!

**Lil-Insanegal **- Hehe! I'm glad to hear you liked it so much! Here is the more you asked for.

**VaPrincess **- Hehe! I could tell that you weren't a yaoi fan…you spelt it yiao. I'm glad that you and everyone else seems to like it. I am trying to get to SasuHina as soon as possible so do not fear! It's on it's way.

**animeprincess619 **- Yeah, I did make Sakura a bit bitchy and evil didn't I. I hope it wasn't to bad and overbearing. I think she's OC bitchy in this fic. Hehe. Heres the next chapter for you and the rest of my reviewers!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

It had only been a couple of months since Hinata had begun her training with the great Uchiha Sasuke, S class criminal, A dangerous missing nin, Renowned traitor to the province of Konoha and all around not the best bloke in town.

The training was intense. Not only physically, but mentally and emotionally. And yet it was simple too. All she had to do was survive…but then again, even that was complicated when you were fighting Sasuke.

Over the two months Sasuke and Hinata had reached a somewhat mutual friendship. Sasuke showed his affection by beating her up and calling her names whilst Hinata…well…she was just Hinata. It was actually quite surprising how well the two got along. Hinata was kind and controllable and Sasuke was mean and liked to control. The whole opposites attract thing, I suppose.

Sasuke also respected Hinata, because, in his eyes, she was a lady…prim and proper. She didn't flaunt herself, she didn't go boy crazy and she was kind. Also she was the perfect house wife. If Sasuke ever got married he wanted a girl like her, it was just unfortunate that, in his mind, that type of girl didn't exist and that he had foolishly fallen for his **male** best friend.

Hinata, on the other hand, looked up to, admired, and respected Sasuke. He was strong and confident and though at first he appeared to be evil, dangerous and mean he was actually just a little kid who was selfish, brat-like and power hungry but also nice, kind and good natured on the inside. Sasuke could have killed her, he could have killed a lot of people…but he didn't. He only wanted to, foolishly, kill one person, and that was out of blinding revenge and hatred. Hinata often wondered to herself if Sasuke would actually go through with killing his brother. It was unlikely, because, she thought, he lacked something…something like an emotion that made it possible to kill someone, but she could never put her finger on it.

Sasuke smirked as Hinata let down her guard. Quickly he attacked with a punch to the stomach and then a kick to the back.

"Hinata. Stop going easy on me." Sasuke demanded with a frown.

Hinata looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I…I..I can't…I'm trying…bb..but there's something inside me that worries…I…I don't want to hurt you…II..I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Well you sure picked the wrong profession."

Another kick to the back of her head and a punch to the side but, some how, she managed to block it.

"Uu..um..I ww..wanted to be a medic ninja..bbut I..my..dad…he wants me to be a ninja."

"Well, as a ninja you have no choice but to fight, idiot. And don't go easy on me because we're friends…there may come a day when you have to fight those closest to you."

Hinata faltered.

'Friends? We…he…said..we..we are friends?' A smile made it's way to her face.

"What the…" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence as Hinata used her buyakuugan as she hit Sasuke in the chest.

Blood spilled out of his mouth as he felt his heart stop for a split second.

"Hn, you're learning. Unfortunately you need to learn quicker."

"Hhh..huh?" Hinata sqeaked, confused.

"You are already in my genjutsu."

"AHH!" Hinata screamed as snakes wrapped themselves around her slowly crushing her.

"R..rrr…release it, ppp..please Uchiha-sama! I..I am not read for this!" She screamed in pain.

Sasuke smirked. "True. But remember…I will not tell you how to break mengekyou sharingan, that is something you will have to learn…if you can. And you better learn quick because I am sure that one day your life will depend upon it." Sasuke said as he released the Jutsu.

Hinata fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Sasuke was impressed that she was still conscious.

"UU..Uchiha-sama..I..I need a break."

"You will continue."

"Bbbb…but…I…a..and…er…o..ok…But just why is there Sakura headed birds flying around m..m..my head?"

"What?" Sasuke questioned but before Hinata could answer she passed out.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. This girl could really get annoying after a while. Why didn't she just say what she wanted, or had to, say. If she had told him that she was about to pass out because of dehydration, or even asked for a drink earlier on this never would have happened. He had a feeling this was one of those 'I don't want to cause anyone any trouble so I won't say anything' things, but by not saying anything she ends up causing even more trouble.

"Stupid, annoying little girl."

"G..Gomen…Sasuke…san…" Hinata whispered half conscious before

fainting once more.

Sasuke felt his cheeks began to burn up and his heart begin to race.

'She…she never….ever…address' me so informally. She must be really sick. Guess she's staying the night…but where can I put her so that I can keep an eye on her…I don't want her to do anything else stupid…like die.'

* * *

Hinata rolled over as her eyes began to creak open. She felt warm sunlight on her face and a cool breeze caressing her pale skin.

She moved over and cuddled into the warm body beside her…

'Wwww…what? Bbbb..b..body?!' Hinata thought panicked, her eyes shooting open.

There, in all his beautiful glory, was Uchiha Sasuke. He was asleep next to her…in the same bed….under the same covers…next to **her**.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!" Hinata screeched and jumped, causing her to fall of the bed.

Sasuke grunted something and pulled the blanket over head in an annoyed fashion.

After, about five or ten minutes Hinata decided that waking up the Uchiha would be the best option. Oh how mistaken she was.

"Aaah…UU..Uchiha-sama, I..um..well, could you wake up..ppp..please?"

Nothing.

"Ppp…Please www…wake up!"

Still nothing.

"U..Uchiha-s..sama.." She whined, poking him in the shoulder.

On the third poke Sasuke bolted upright. His hair was askew, his eyes were half closed and apart from all that he looked just plain pissed.

He turned his head, abruptly, towards Hinata.

"You woke me up…" He stated, anger dripping from every word.

Hinata fiddled and fidgeted with her fingers as she stuttered and mumbled apologises.

Sasuke frowned. He lent forward and poked her…in turn purposely electrocuting her with a small form of chidori.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKK!!! UUU-Uchiha-sama! It..It hurts! It hurts!" Hinata cried out in pain.

Sasuke took his finger away.

"Good. Next time don't wake me up." He replied grumpily.

"Hhhh..hhai. Bbb..but Uchiha-sama, I…I didn't go home last night…I..my father, he will be concerned…and…and …I'm going to be in trouble…I've never not come home before."

"Really? Not even to stay at a friends?" Sasuke asked, half interested.

"Ehh…I…I didn't have any f..fr..friends until I got pp..placed into a team Uchiha-s..sama. A..and…I hh..have never been invited over. Kiba d..did ask once bbb..but I was so nervous…I got ss..sick and couldn't go." Hinata explained.

Sasuke looked at her confused and then with a sad smile her patted the top of her head, ruffling her hair.

"Hn. Just ring your dad and say that you stayed at a friends house."

"B..bb..but…which fr..friend? I..I…can't think of anyone that would vou…vouch for me."

"Then just tell your dad you fell asleep at the training grounds. Kami, it's not hard to figure out. Do you even lie?"

"eh..I..I..no..I don't th..think I have ever lied before."

Sasuke looked at her amazed. Never lied? Shit. He lied left right and centre, he was like the expert of lies. If there was a phd in lying he would have one, top of the class. People should be paying him to lie, he was that good at it and yet here was Hinata who had never lied before in her life.

"You're weird." He stated randomly.

"Eh?! Y..You think so?"

"Mm, but your dark too, so I guess that evens it out."

"H..hai!"

"You weren't suppose to agree…god you are so…dumb!"

"Hai. A..ano, cc..could please use your phone Uchiha-sama?"

"Only if you call me Sasuke from now on. I never thought I'd get sick of my clans name."

"H..hai, Uchi…Sasuke-san."

"Better." Was all Sasuke said before he went out to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Yes, it was a well known fact that Uchiha Sasuke was not a morning person, so he used tea to caffeinate himself into awake mode.

Hinata giggled a bit. She doubted that anyone apart from Naruto had gotten this close tho the Uchiha before. It had taken a fair amount of time…but the Uchiha had opened up to her. It made her feel…special.

Hinata sighed as she picked up the phone and rang her father.

"Hello?" Her father answered gruffly.

"G…ggg…good morning father. I…I just called to t..tell you that I was so exhausted from training lll..last night that I..I fell asleep at the tt..training grounds…th..that's why I..I wasn't home…and.."

"If you fell asleep at the training grounds where are you calling from?" Her fathers voice asked with a hint of anger.

"T..tt.that's a gg…good question…"

She lent back so that her head was poking out the door and down the corridor.

"II..IF I DID FALL ASLEEP AT THE T..TT…TRAINING Gr..GROUNDS **WHERE AM** **I** CALLING FROM?!" Hinata yelled down the corridor.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he got up, tea in hand, and walked up the corridor and into the living room where Hinata was on the phone to her father.

Sasuke lent in and whispered, breath tickling her ears and sending shivers down her spine, "Mobile…" backing away he went back to quietly drinking his tea.

"A…annno..I..I am cc..calling from my mobile, dd..dad."

"You don't have a mobile, Hinata."

Hinata whacked her hand across the mouth piece of the phone and whispered in a very worried tone "I..I don't ha..have a mobile, Sasuke."

Sasuke smacked his forehead gently with his hand.

"Of course you don't. Say you found one on the street, I'll give you my old one, that way we can keep in contact easier too."

"H..hai!" Hinata smiled then pulled her hand away from the phone.

"I..I found oo..one on the s..street dd..dad. L..ll..lucky, huh?"

"Yes…lucky. Well, I want you home straight away." And with that he hung up.

"I..I think he..he brought it. Ariga..gato Sasuke-san."

"Hmph, here." Sasuke said as he threw her his old phone.

"Training is off for today. Last thing I want is a bunch of suspicious Hyuugas around. See you tomorrow, Hinata-**baka**."

"H..hai…good-bye…an..ano…." Hinata thought for a moment before a light bulb went off in her head.

"Sasuke-emo!" She giggled as she ran off clumsily.

Sasuke frowned.

'I'm not emo!' He thought as he watched her retreating back.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**RTB - **Ok…off to write the next chapter….I am on a roll! Haha! Hope you liked it. I hope they're not much out of character. Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys rock!


	3. Chapter 3

**Be My Runaway Valentine**

**Thankyou to my reviewers - **

**hinasasunarusasodeiitagaa - **I love your user name! Thanks for the review!

**animeprincess619 -** thankyou so much for your review!

**Lil-Insanegal -** Thank you for the review!

**Disclaimer - **I, **_RavenToriBlack_**, do not own, in any way, shape or form, Naruto or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the plot to this fanfic and the idea to this fanfic….I am **that** creative.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Hinata ran down the busy streets, dodging people and occasionally bumping into a few. She was renowned for not watching where she was going and often crashed into people. However, because of her high status of the Hyuuga heir normal, everyday folk didn't say anything about it, and if she did bump into them they would kindly brush it off as their own fault. Unfortunately for Hinata, today was not being very kind to her as she crashed into someone she really didn't want to see… **at all**.

Uzumaki Naruto.

And hanging off his arm as though her life depended on it, Haruno Sakura.

"e..e…e…ggg..gomen Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. III…I didn't mean to…I…I mean…eh…I.." Hinata stumbled.

"Ah, Hinata! I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?! The last time we saw you was…"

"Valentines Day." Sakura cut in with a slight smile.

Sakura was smart. She knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it, eliminating all competition and always having her eyes set on the prize. She was clever and that was dangerous. She would say things sweetly, as though she was caring and kind, but the words she used were painful to you, and you alone, so that no one else would understand why you would be upset. She also made herself look sweet and caring to match her voice. All in all, she gave off the appearance of a good person, even though the façade slipped from time to time, and this was her most powerful weapon.

It scared Hinata deeply.

"Y…yes…it…it was. H..how aare y…you. I..I havebeenreallybusywithtraining…sss…so I ha…haven't seen you a…a lot. Gomen."

"HA! That's ok Hinata! I was getting worried is all!"

"Training? All night?"

"H…hai, I fell asleep at the training g…grounds." Hinata continued on with her lie.

"Oh, that is peculiar. It must have been uncomfortable. Are you ok?"

"A..ah…y..yes! I..II..I am ok…"

"Well that's good, but it is still a bit strange, even for **you**. Eh! I know! You were actually at a boys house! I'm right, aren't I?"

"Ah, Hinata! I never knew you had a boyfriend! What's his name, what's he like, I wanna' meet him and see if he is good enough for you!" Naruto chimed in.

"A..a…no…ttt..that's not right..I..I just fell asleep, at…at the ttt…training grounds…that's all…" Hinata said as her eyes began to tear. She didn't like confrontation and she didn't like being attacked verbally so her instant reaction was to cry.

"Hmm, you're probably right…what boy would want you? You smell of sweat and your covered in dirt…and your looks are…average at best." Sakura 'observed'.

Hinata let her head fall.

'Am I really that bad? I…I…Sasuke…he slept with me…so…I can't smell to bad…but…maybe I am average. I mean what boy would want me?'

An image of Sasuke entered her mind.

Briefly she wondered why she thought of Sasuke first and not Naruto but Naruto's voice cut into her deep thoughts and dragged her back to reality.

"Hinata…it's alright. We believe you! But, hey, it's not safe for a pretty girl like yourself to be sleeping at the training grounds. Be care full next time, alright."

"H..hai…I..I will."

"Oh and Hinata, just a little bit of friendly advice….take a shower, you reek."

Hinatas eyes went wide before the tears began to work their way up again.

"Don't listen to that pink haired ditz Hinata. What does she know about smell anyway? She obviously nose-deaf if she can't smell herself." A confident yet almost bitchy sounding voice rang out.

"What do you know, Ino-PIG!"

"A lot more than you, billboard-brow!"

"Now girls, this is nothing to get riled up about." Naruto tried to intervene, however all he got for his troubles was a double:

"SHUT UP!"

So he decided to sit this one out and left for Ichiraku ramen.

"Oh look, your boy toy left you, Sa-ku-ra."

"Oh look, you came all alone I-no-pig!"

Hinata watched, worried, from the sidelines.

"Your are the biggest bitch in the world Sakura!"

"Oh yeah well guess what, Sasuke never liked you, he told me! Your whole team thinks you're annoying and they talk behind your back, I heard them. And lastly, I've **ALWAYS** hated you! I was only ever friends with you because you got rid of the bullies that teased me. I always hated you and I always will. So there! You are all alone with no friends what so ever, while I have lots of friends and a boyfriend! Are you jealous yet?"

Ino stood still. Eyes wide, shock evident on her face.

Sakura knew where to hurt. Making sure to rub salt into every wound.

Slowly tears began to fall and before Sakura could say anything else Ino turned and ran away.

Sakura watched with a slight smile on her face before she turned to face Hinata.

"And you…."

Hinata began to shake as Sakura got closer.

"Yyyyy…ye…yes?"

"Don't you even **try** to take my Naruto away from me. He only sees you as a friend…A little sister…**the** little sister that he **never wanted**." And with that Sakura walked away.

'I…I…for some reason…I…don't feel as bad as I should…' Hinata thought.

"W..ww…wait. I feel as though I..I'm forgetting something…Ino!"

Hinata ran off in the direction Ino had ran off too.

Finally she reached Yakamano flower shop and in the alley beside it was Ino, curled into a ball as she cried her eyes out.

Hinata walked over to her.

"A..ano…I..Ino….I dd..don't think it is safe to be crying in an alley way…all alone…"

Ino looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right…wanna' sit with me?"

Hinata blushed out of nervousness and nodded timidly before seating herself next to the blonde bombshell.

"Heh, I didn't think she could still hurt me…yet every time I think that she comes out with something even more painful. I wish I was a strong as you are Hinata."

"Wwww…wha?! I..I'm not that st…strong…nn..not like you and S..Sakura! Y..you two are re..really strong….the strongest!" Hinata replied, flustered.

"Haha, nah. We just act strong…you're the strongest because you **don't **act strong….but in reality…YOU KICK BUTT!" Ino grinned.

"I..I am sure that y..you are mistaken Ino-san."

"Call me Ino-kun.."

"Wwww...Wha?! Bbbbb…but that's im..pro...pro…improper Ino-san!"

"Ha, that it is. I…I don't usually trust people…after what Sakura did to me…but I feel as though I can trust **you**."

"R…re..really Ino-sa…Ino-kun?"

"Yeah….but just don't turn out like Sakura…ok?"

"I…I promise I..Ino-kun! I..eh…w..what happened between you two an..anyway?" Hinata inquired.

"Er…long story short I took her under my wing because she was being bullied…but I guess the bullied turned into the bullier. She also totally broke the most important rule of friendship."

"Eh…w..what ww..was that I..Ino-kun?"

"**Bro's before Hoe's, that's the way it goes. Chicks before dicks, that's the way it sticks! ™ **Came up with the rhyme myself. Basically friends come before romance."

"H…hai! I…I like it, you..you're very clever I..Ino-kun. D..does this mean we…we're friends?"

"Yes Hinata, we're friends…."

"I..Ino-kun…I…It'snottruewhatshesaid!"

"Huh?!"

"W..what she said it is..isn't tr..true. I…I…Shikamaru-san and Cho…Choji-san…th..they really value you as a team member. A…and Sasuke…he…he doesn't fi..find you annoying! I am…his friend and…and …He…told me….he thinks…he thinks you're…ok!" Hinata said quickly.

Ino stared at her, bewildered.

"Wait! 'I **am** his friend'? What do you mean by that. Sasuke **left** the village…don't you mean **was**?" Ino asked with suspicion .

"I..I like to think that we are still friends…even th..though he is no..not here, don't you think…Ino-kun?"

"Hai…I **would **like to think that."

Both girls smiled at each other.

"AAAHHHH! I for….I forgot! I ha..have to ggg..get home! M..my father is waiting tttt..to see me! G..gg..goodbye Ino-kun! It was nice talking www..with you." Hinata cried out as she ran off in the direction of the Hyuuga complex.

"It was nice talking to you too." Ino whispered before getting up and brushing herself off.

"I suppose I should get back to work now." Ino pondered as she walked into the little flower shop.

"Ino! Where are the eggs I asked you to buy?!" Her mother screamed at her from behind the counter.

'Eeep. I guess I forgot to buy the eggs after my run in with Sakura.'

"Ahh, I'll just go and get them now then!" Ino shouted as she ran out of the store at full speed.

"IIINNNNNNOOOOO!" she heard her mother scream after her in annoyance as she ran down the street.

'Gosh, I hope Hinata has better luck with her dad.'

* * *

"Hinata-sama!" Neji greeted her at the gate in a some what urgent manner.

"Ah…Ne…Neji-nisan. W…what's going on?"

"Your dad is pissed off with you, I tried to calm him down but I think I just angered him further. He is not impressed with you sleeping at the training grounds at all, he said something like, it's not the proper behaviour of the future heir." Neji explained.

Hinata began to shake and feel nauseous.

"Come, it's best not to waste anymore time." Neji exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist pulling her across to the meeting room.

Hinata knelt down, sitting on her knees in front of her father.

Hiashi frowned.

"This is unacceptable, Hinata."

"Y…yes father."

"You put yourself and your family in danger."

"Y…yes fa..father."

"You have caused us a great amount of trouble because you are weak and pathetic…"

"Nnnn…no….I'm not…." Hinata instantly retaliated. She quickly clamped her hands over her mouth.

'Wwww…what have I d..done?! I ne..never talk back to father…I …I never talk back…to..to anyone…'

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Her father boomed.

Hinata let her hands fall from her face.

"Ggggg…gomenasai. Gomenasai! I…I dd..didn't mean too…I…just…I have been spending time with a friend lately and…and we..we play name calling games…I…I gg..guess I just got used to speaking with him sss..so formally tt..that I forgot my place…ggg…gomenasai." Hinata bowed as she apologised mercilessly.

Hiashi got angrier as he walked over to her.

**SLAP.**

Hinata watched as everything stoped….and then went at amazingly fast speed.

Servants crying, her father yelling her face stinging.

"You lied to me! You **WERE** at a boys house! How dare you! First you stay at a boys house, then you lie and to finish it off you start talking back to me!"

"N..no ff…father, I didn't mean it….I dd…didn't stay at a boys house! Your…you're jumping to conclusions! I didn't lie….I didn't lie…" Hinata cried.

"Get out of this house! When I have calmed down I will send for you! But do not be mistaken you **WILL **be punished!"

Hinata nodded and tearfully watched her father exit the room before she got up and ran out of the house.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji called out after her, but she didn't stop. She needed to get out and away from this god forsaken clan.

"Nar…Naruto…I wish I could call on your strength to help me…bbb..but you aren't any help anymore…"

She wasn't sure where she was running to, she just let her legs guide her. For a moment she thought she was lost…that is until she recognised the enterance to the Uchiha complex.

"Sa…su…ke…" she said between breathes.

Sasuke appeared behind her.

"Hinata. Why are you here?" He questioned with both curiosity and annoyance.

Turning to face him she smiled. Sasukes eyes went wide in shock.

"I..III…I think I get ii…it now…I…I really am stupid…" She said, still smiling but somehow managing to look sad.

"Wha…what happened to your face?" Sasuke asked with surprised worry.

"I..I…I told you I'd get in ttt…trou…trouble Sa…Sasuke-san…"

Sasuke sighed. He didn't need to hear anymore. He could basically put together what had happened. She had probably gone home, done something to anger her father further and ended up with a slap on the face. Who knew little Hinatas life could be so dramatic.

"I suppose you got kicked out too?"

"Ye…yes."

"Hn." Sasuke said simply as he walked straight passed her, not even glancing at her.

Hinata looked down at the ground in defeat….until she heard Sasukes footsteps stop.

She looked up at his back, which was some fair few meters away, slightly confused, before a grin settled in on her face.

She lifted her head up and ran up to where Sasuke was and they began walking back to the main house together. No words were spoken, nor needed.

The two were connected somehow…

they understood each other…

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**RTB - **Did I do good? Oh and if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please correct me, it helps me learn!


	4. Chapter 4

**Be My Runaway Valentine**

**Disclaimer - **I, **_RavenToriBlack_**, do not own, in any way, shape or form, Naruto or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the plot to this fanfic and the idea to this fanfic….I am **that** creative.

**Thanks for your review - **

**Yip - **Thanks for the info on Ino…I'm not sure if I'll change it yet, but in later chapters I'll change it 'chan'. Thanks for your help and since you asked I'll keep writing. **  
**

**ItaFearMe - **I hope this is even better!!! ; yeah I made her dad really evil didn't I?! gah, hope it isn't annoying. I'm glad your enjoying the story so far.

**animeprincess619 - **I know I already sent a reply…but heres another one! I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry I didn't explain the use if RTB. Lol, I bet there a fair number of people who are confused about that as well…well its short for my user name RavenToriBlack! Thanks for your review!

**LilInsanegal01 - **lol, I gave you a habit. Hehe. I am honoured that you like my story so much. Thank you for the reviews.

**daydream14 - **Ah, daydream14, my internet pal. Your review made me laugh and want to write more. I think I replied to your review privately…but publicly…THANKYOU for your awesome reviews.

**xxLadyMikotoxx - **I am very thankful to you, xxLadyMikotoxx. Thankyou for the advice on Hinatas stuttering. It really helped me out. I'm really glad you like the story!

**Hinasasunaruhidashikasaideiita - LOL!** I always look forward to your reviews! They make me laugh! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Hinata was bored out of her brain. Sasuke was off on a top secret mission he had given himself with dangerous criminals and fights and action…and she was ninety percent sure that there would be a chase at one time or another. Problem was, she was stuck at the Uchiha main house….alone, bored and with absolutely nothing to do. Sasuke obviously suffered from OCD or something because the house was spotless, everything untouched and placed perfectly away. Maybe he was just anal.

But still…if only there had been a mess for her to clean up…it would have given her something to do. She was the type who was quite happy to be a housewife and she thought that it was probably because of the way she had been brought up. She actually enjoyed the idea of taking care of a husband and children which had made TenTen and Temari go absolutely mental at her. But it wasn't her fault, it was just the way she was.

She had hoped that one day she would take care of Naruto and the children they'd had together…but that dream had been crushed months ago when Sakura had gotten her grimy little hands on him. And now, not only was she bored…but now she was depressed too.

'H-h-hopefully Sa-Sasuke-san will come home early an-and we can talk about how e-evil Sakura is a-a-and how great Nar-Naruto-kun is g-g-g-gosh I miss him, h-h-he better come home soon s-so I don't worry about him…haha, wouldn't it b-b-be funny if Sasuke and I g-g-got marri…' She abruptly stoped her thinking. Her face bright red and her heart beating fast.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk" She squealed as she began hitting her head on the kitchen table.

"Bad Hinata-chan! Bad! Do-don't thin-think like that! Bad, Bad, Bad!" She yelled at herself whilst still hitting her head continuously on the table, unaware of the presence behind her watching completely confused.

"Hinata-san…are you alright?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Eh? A-a-ah… n-n-n-never better Sa-Sasuke-san. A-heh-heh-heh." She stated with a nervous laugh as blood trickled down her forehead and a sweat drop appeared behind her.

"Uh…huh."

"S-s-s-s…so what are you doing back so e-e-early in the afternoon Sa-Sasuke-san?"

"We received the information on Itachis whereabouts quickly and without much hassle…"

"O-oh…" Hinata answered disappointed.

"But it seems as though he has disappeared…yet again. Every time we get information on him he suddenly pulls a disappearing act on us."

"Ahh…p-p-perhaps you will get him next time?" She asked, this this sounding a bit more relieved.

Sasuke glared and before Hinata could even register that he had moved Sasuke was holding her by the throat against a near by wall.

"I get the strangest feeling that you don't **want** me to find Itachi. Is that true…Hinata-hime?" Sasuke questioned in a more than eerie voice.

"H-hai…i-i-it is tr-true Sasuke, ack, san…b-b-b-but…gah… I-I will not st-stop you…" Hinata answered in a sad voice.

Sasuke let her fall to the floor. He bent down so that they were face to face.

"More." He demanded as he pulled a kunai from his pocket and began swinging it around his middle finger.

"H-hai…w-well…I d-d-don't want you to g-g-g-get hurt Sasuke-san b-b..but I know th-that you will be hurt if…if you do not face him…s-s-s-so I..I am in no position to stop yo-you Sasuke." Hinata twiddled her fingers around nervously as she spoke looking from side to side but never daring to reach Sasuke cold gaze.

"A-a-and we-well…I..I…GoodluckSasuke-san!" Hinata finished finally looking up at him with her cute little smile.

Sasuke felt his cheeks tint red as his cold gaze turned soft and gentle….but, almost instantly, Sasuke realized what he was doing and turned his head away with a pout.

"You should have been able to block that attack. You obviously need more training."

But Hinata choose not to say anything and continued to smile.

* * *

"Ok…ok…best…the best thing about Naruto." Sasuke stated drunkenly.

"He…his dater..detereer…de…gareeremated…no wait t-t-that's not even the s-s-s-same letter…deter…determination!" Hinata slurred.

"His…er…that…that was a good one. Ah…his love for ramen…no…wait that's not good. Er…he is… ah… brave."

Yes…Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha were drunk…actually, they were beyond drunk, they were trashed. So what had started this…exchanging of friendly drinks, you ask? The thought of Sakura and Naruto together, of course.

"His…a g-good natured per-person…" Hinata said continued woozily.

"His hot." Sasuke stated bluntly. "Your turn."

"Eh..I-I-I…suppose…his…er…I-I don't know!"

"Wow!"

"W-w-w-wha?"

"I…Is that all we can come up with? We suck."

"H-hai…b-b-b-but if we weren't drunk…perhaps…we-we could think of more?" Hinata wasn't sure if she had asked or question or not so she decided to just leave it open.

"Er…yeah…properly….I mean probably."

"Sa-Sasuke, you wook weally pwetty in those clothes…ah…did…did I ju-ju-just say that out loud?"

"Yes."

Hinata gasped. "Oh no!"

Sasuke snorted. "You are sooooo stupid! But …but you're powerful and god ..good natured so I can…I can put up with you!"

"R-r-r-really Sas-Sasuke-san?"

"Reallly….really…er…really"

"I-I-I-I really like Sasuke-k-k…san."

"Yeah I really like me too."

"Do you l-like Hin…I mean… me?" Hinata asked worriedly, as though scared of the answer.

"Yeah, I guess. You are one hot babe, very wifey…I like it…I think…maybe? Weird…that doesn't sound like something I'd say." Sasuke stated confused.

"Eh…thankyou?"

"Hey…Hinata-dork, who was your first kiss?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Hinata blushed bright red and hid behind the couch.

"kknsibdmadiuvwlbwvd" Hinata mumbled.

"What?!"

"whydaventfistandsodybet"

"Huh?!"

"I-I-I haven't k-k-kissed anybody y-y-yet." Hinata said a bit louder in her shy little voice.

"Heh, wanna' know who was mine?"

"Eh…I-I-I-I guess so…" was the mumbled reply.

"Na-Ru-To." Sasuke kind of sang.

Hinata blushed even redder, if possible, and made a little squeak sound.

"Ha, Jealous?"

"N-n-n-not really…I-I'm happy for you Sasuke-san. May-maybe one day I'll be able t-t-to kiss someone." Hinata smiled whilst fidgeting with her fingers.

Unexpectedly, with out warning, Sasuke grabbed Hinatas wrist and pulled her out from behind the couch, slamming her onto the floor. Hinata groaned in pain as Sasuke crawled on top of her.

Slowly Sasuke moved in closer so that their faces were only centimetres apart.

"Today's your lucky day, Hinata-sama…"

"Huh…Wha…" Hinata began but was cut off as cold lips pressed against hers, sending shivers down her spine. Sasuke slowly wedged his tongue inside of her mouth and began moving it in slow fluid motions sucking every now and then.

Hinata accidentally moaned, sending vibrations down their throats causing Sasuke to grunt in pleasure.

Delicately Sasuke ran his hand down her arm then moved it across to her stomach, eventually running his fingers gently up a fraction making Hinata tense a little but eventually moan in pleasure once more.

Eventually, and unfortunately, they parted for breath.

Panting slightly, Sasuke leant his forehead against hers and with a small smirk he pecked her on the lips.

After a while, Sasuke got off of her and laid down beside her, entwining there hands.

"I-I-I-I-I thought that…that you were g-g-g-gay Sasuke-san…"

Sasuke laughed coolly…. remember, he's drunk!

"Yeah well don't jump to assumptions. I am …I am…I guess Bi-sexual? Maybe I am Naruto and Hinata sexual, I don't know. And why does everyone think I'm gay?!"

"Ehhh…w-w-well I guess maybe yo-you do act like it a fair bit and, and, and you're always ha-hangering around Naruto and yo-you did admit t-t-to l-l-l-liking him." Hinata explained.

"Yeah well now I've admitted to liking you….so there!" Sasuke waited for her to respond but nothing came.

He tried again. " I said so there!"

"Hinata?" He asked worriedly as he poked her.

Hinata rolled over and snuggled up to him, snoring quietly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Carefully, he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her into his bed. Laying her down gently onto the soft mattress he crawled over the bed and laid down beside her pulling the blanket over the both of them.

"Dobe." He whispered into her ear before letting himself fall asleep.

**TBC**

**RTB - **Sorry to stop it there but I really like that end line. Haha! Don't worry! I will post the next chapter extra quick! It will be awesome!

Oh and I found a new way to make Hinata stutter. Lol, so thankyou to -

**xxLadyMikotoxx**

for showing me!

And yes, don't worry, she isn't going to stutter this much in later chapters. Just because she likes Sasuke, she isn't overly comfortable with him yet. They shall have some bonding time soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Be My Runaway Valentine**

**Disclaimer - **I, **_RavenToriBlack_**, do not own, in any way, shape or form, Naruto or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the plot to this fanfic and the idea to this fanfic….I am **that** creative.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Sasuke groaned in pain as he woke up to a hand in his face. Somehow, somewhere through the night, Hinata had claimed ninety eight percent of the bed…leaving him with two percent. Without mercy Sasuke pushed her off the bed, claiming it as his own.

There was a sound of life from the side of the bed as Hinata moaned in pain. She stood up at a leisurely pace, swaying from side to side before she ran over to the bathroom to throw up.

"S-s-s-Sasuke…." She whimpered.

"What?!" Sasuke grumbled.

"Di-di…we…did we…g-g-g-get..did…d-d-d-did…" she stumbled, her voice becoming shaky.

Sasuke lifted up the blankets. Clean sheets.

"No, we didn't fuck. Shame really, I am soo sick of being a virgin."

Hinata squeaked at his blunt and crude words. Her face going red.

"S-s-s-so…so this…this is..j-j-just…"

"Hangover."

"T-t-t-th-thankyou Sasuke-san."

"Whatever."

'I-I feel a bit b-better now. I-I-I wonder if he…does he remember what happened…when we…eeeppp.' Hinata thought, blushing wildly.

'I…I won't say anything…he-he was ju-just drunk and…and I do-don't want t-t-t-to cause him any more pro-problems. Ah! I know! I-I'll m-m-make him lunch! An-and I will help him w-with his hangover.'

Sasuke awoke some hours later to the smell of something good. Cooking?

'Hinata?' Sasuke thought confused. He got up out of bed and stumbled out into the kitchen. Before he entered he regained his composer and then walked in. He stood amazed in the doorway as he watched Hinata go about cooking. The table was even set!

"Hm, you _are_ good." Sasuke spoke up causing Hinata to drop the plate she was holding.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-san? I-I…lunch isn't ready y-y-y-yet…"

"Shut it. Are you ok?"

Hinata wasn't sure if she was suppose to keep quiet or answer the question. When Sasuke gave her an impatient look she decided that he probably wanted her to answer the question.

"Uh…I-I'm fine Sasuke-san…i-i-it's just a scr-scratch." Hinata said as she held onto her finger tightly.

Sasuke frowned. Walking over to her, he grabbed her finger and stuck it in his mouth sucking up the blood.

Hinata almost died because of the amount of blood rushing to her head. Her heart began to race again and she felt nauseous.

"Sa-Sasuke-san…"

He pulled away with a coy smile gracing his lips.

"Hinata, I meant what I said last night."

Hinata blushed even more, suddenly feeling highly self conscious.

"And out of all the girls, you are the only one that I can even bare to stand…so you are the best candidate for the honour of being my girlfriend. After all I need someone…_a girl_… to help me restore my clan." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hinatas face was covered by her long hair so it was impossible for Sasuke to see her reaction.

"I-I…s-s-s-so you only w-w-want me because I am t-t-the only o-o-one you ca-can stand? Am I t-t-that bad that you c-c-c-can on…only b-b-bare to stand me?" Hinata choked.

"Eh, it was suppose to be a compliment! God! I'm being nice! Now do you want to be my girlfriend or not?!" Sasuke raised his voice.

Hinata looked up to face him, tears streaming down her cheeks and a sad smile placed upon her delicate face.

"Y-y-y-you-you're still in l-l-love with Naruto-k-kun…aren't y-y-you."

Sasuke froze.

"I-I..lov.._**like **_you…just as much as…as I like N-Naruto, b-b-b-but you…you don't l-l-l..love me at all. Sasuke Uchiha…I…I…**I do not accept**!" Hinata yelled as she ran out of the house.

Sasuke watched her impassively as Hinatas words echoed through his mind.

'Sasuke Uchiha…I…I…I do not accept!'

* * *

Hinata ran through the Uchiha compound.

'I-I-I..need to g-g-g-get out of here. He'll k-k-kill me for sure if he f-f-f-finds me. Naruto-kun…please…**save me**!' Hinata thought desperately as she ran.

"I-I've been a f-fool…"

The only reason she believed that Sasuke would attack her was because he was a missing nin who had a short temper and he was probably mad at her for what she had done. But it seemed as though Sasuke had decided not to chase her, for now, because she made it out of the compound alive. She continued to run through the streets and eventually made it to the market place. She would be safe there because it was crowded and Sasuke wasn't stupid, he did not any desire, nor wish, to get caught.

All of a sudden a flash of orange and yellow caught her eye. She ran towards it as fast as she possibly could.

"N-n-n-Naruto-kun!" she yelled in a meek kind of way.

Naruto looked over at her.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Whats up?!" He inquired as she latched her self onto his shirt.

"T-t-t-take me to I-Ino-k-kuns house…p-please." She cried desperately.

"Hinata…is everything ok?"

"P-p-p-please…take me to I-Ino-kuns house…" She pleaded once more.

Sasuke wouldn't attack her if she was with someone…especially Naruto.

"Er…ok…but you have to tell me what's going on when we get there. Deal?"

"H-hai, it-it's a deal."

* * *

To say that Ino was surprised would be somewhat of an understatement. She watched as Naruto and Hinata walked into the store. Hinata crying, and Naruto looking very somber.

"What happened?! Did Sakura do something to her? Did **you** do something to her?" Ino asked with venom.

Naruto gulped.

"I didn't do anything! She just came running up to me crying and stuff! Dattebayo! And she told me to bring her here! So I did!" He rambled.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Grow a spine!"

"**WHAT WAS THAT?!**"

Hinata's wails grew louder as she started crying more.

"Ah! Hinata!" Naruto panicked.

"Eh, don't worry Hinata! You just come up stairs and tell us all about it." Ino comforted her new found friend.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

The three of them made it up the stairs and into Ino's bedroom and once inside Naruto grinned…Sakuras room was was all pink, where as Inos room was all purple. It made him snicker. The two girls really were different.

"Hey, Hinata? What colours are your walls?" Naruto asked randomly.

Both girls gave Naruto puzzled looks.

"What does that have to do with anything?! BAKA!" Ino yelled.

Hinata smiled delicately before answering in a soft calm voice.

"White….t-t-they are w-w-white…like the snow in wint-ter."

Inos gaze softened and Naruto gave the girl a soft smile, causing her to blush.

"Now what has gotten you, one of my most precious friends, into such a sorry state?" Naruto asked, sounding slightly mature.

Ino stayed silent as she waited for an answer.

"We made a deal remember, Hinata." He encouraged.

"H-hai! An-ano…I have been training with…with this boy and I ki-ki-kindasortastartedtolikehim (kinda sorta started to like him) in-in a r-r-romatic kinda way!" She squealed as she blushed. She wasn't used to talking about these kinds of things and they made her feel very vulnerable.

The two blondes nodded, encouraging her to continue. She looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. Gathering up all of her remaining courage she opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"He..we…had…had a d-d-drink or two of sa-sake and…well…we sa…an-and the-then this morning he-he said 'O-ou-out of all the-the girls, you are the o-only one that I ca-can even b-b-b-bare to stand…so-so-so you are th-the best candidate for t-t-the honour of being my gir-gir-girlfriend.' Hinata stuttered out.

"What! That stupid twit! No guy should ever say that to a girl! EVER! **Per**-**ri**-**od! **Who is this boy?! I'll kill him! How dare he!" Ino ranted as Naruto scooted over to his pale-eyed friend.

"You know…maybe he was trying to be nice." Naruto said, thinking aloud.

"H-huh?"

"**WHAT?!**"

"Well…if it's someone like Sasuke who doesn't know how to tell people their feelings then maybe this guy thought that he was actually giving you a compliment. I mean, Sasuke's my best friend and he calls me dobe, maybe this is the same thing." He explained. Hinata looked around nervously, shuffling a bit and twideling her fingers. She felt beads of sweat run down her brow as she continued to fidget.

"But what if this guy isn't like Sasuke at all?!" Ino hissed.

Naruto was about to reply when he was cut off by Hinata.

"He..t-t-this boy I-I like…he…is al- a lot like Sasuke-kun…" She began, causing her friends to stop and look at her.

"Tha-tha-thankyou Na-Naruto-kun." She finished quietly.

"That's ok Hinata-chan! Now maybe you should be getting home, I heard that your dad was angry at you."

"I-I can't go home…he'll fi-find me and ki-kill me! I s-s-spoke back to him and made him mad! He-he's a ba…miss…he is…shor-short tempered. And…and fa-father kicked me out…" Hinata sobbed as she felt the tears beginning to come back.

"Just who is this boy?! If he hurts her I swear I'll kill him!" Ino whispered into Narutos ear. Naruto nodded in agreement.

Putting on her sweetest face Ino walked over to Hinata.

"You can stay with me if you like Hinata."

"Really, Ino-kun?"

"Mhm."

"Oh…thankyou! Th-thankyou!"

Naruto smiled.

"Can I stay too?!"

"I suppose…"

"YEAH! Alright! This is going to be like a sleepover! I've never had one of those!"

"Really?!" Ino asked surprised.

"Niether ha-have Ino-kun."

"Wow! That so weird…" Ino began but stoped when she saw the depressed state her guests were now in.

"We're weird are we…"

"A-apparently..w-w-we are…"

The two of them sulked as a sweat drop appeared at the back of Inos head.

* * *

Ino awoke to a foot and a hand in her face. She knew that Naruto would be unpleasant to sleep with but who knew that little miss graceful would be such an undignified sleeper. She frowned as she got up, her muscles aching from sleeping in such a weird way and having people kicking her all night didn't help either.

She watched as both of them mumbled in their sleep and laughed when they ended up kicking each other awake by accident.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL MA…oh Hinata, sorry. I didn't realise it was you."

"Itai…Oh…Na-Naruto-kun. Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"

"Whoa, Hinata, take a chill pill or somethin'."

"Ah…Go-Gomen!"

"Sheesh, you are weird." Naruto remarked without thinking.

Hinata was surprised by her reaction. She didn't feel sad, or disappointed…in fact…she felt kind of happy.

"Hehehe, I-I guess I am-am a li-little weird, huh?" She giggled.

Ino sighed as Naruto laughed.

"T-T-Thankyou, bo-both of you…I feel al-a lot b-b-better now."

"Eh? But we didn't do any…" Naruto was cut off as Ino stepped on his foot.

"That's ok Hinata, any time." "OW! You're on my foot! Get off! Get off!"

Knock, knock

"Ino, dear, there's a lovely boy outside waiting for Hinata, he's very beautiful." Inos mum informed her from outside the door.

Naruto and Ino looked at each other curiously as Hinata started to panic.

'He…he cou-couldn't of come fo-for me…he-he could get caught' she thought frantically.

"Ok, mum, we'll be right down." Ino called out to her mother.

"Alright dear, I'll let him know."

'Finally…we'll find out who this mystery boy is!' Naruto thought with determination.

'Yes, now we'll know who this bastard is! Then I can put him in his place for the way he treated Hinata-chan!' Ino thought evilly.

Hinata brought her hands up to her chest, crunching the collar of her jacket with her tightened fists.

'Please, don't let it b-be Sasuke-san…please.' Hinata implored in her mind.

The three of them walked down the stairs, every single one of them curious as to who it was downstairs.

As soon as they made it into the room and were able to see the boy clearly they gasped…

**Tbc**

* * *

**Rtb - **Sorry it's a little short, I have probably broken my wrist so writing and typing hurt! But never fear! I shall continue to update!

Try to guess who it is. Hehe.

Remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Be My Runaway Valentine**

**Thankyou to - **

VaPrincess

hinatafan10777

ItaFearMe

yip

daydream14

champylin

Lil-Insanegal

Gaaragirl14

salote

**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - **I, **_RavenToriBlack_**, do not own, in any way, shape or form, Naruto or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the plot to this fanfic and the idea to this fanfic….I am **that** creative.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

"NEJI?!" Naruto and Ino called out in surprise.

"Ne-Neji-nisan?" Hinata whispered, surprised.

Neji looked at all of them as if they were idiots.

"Yes…it is me…so what, you were expecting someone else?" Neji asked impatiently, sounding almost hurt and most definitely annoyed.

"Hinata?! You're not dating your cousin are you?" Naruto stated dumbly.

Hinata went red before turning to Naruto shaking her head violently.

"N-n-n-n-no!" She squeeked before passing out into Inos and Narutos arms.

"Dating? Us? Please. What are you an idiot?" he asked, not trying to hide his utter dislike to the idea.

It wasn't that he hated, or even disliked the girl, she was very sweet and kind as he had learned over the past few years, but the two of them were just not compatible. Neji got easily annoyed by Hinatas inability to just say what she wanted to say. He was very assertive, where as she was nothing but meek. Sometimes, opposites don't always attract. Plus, Neji was starting to get worried over Hinatas hair. Since it had gotten long it was very silky and smooth. Delicate even. And Neji saw that as competition. He had the prettiest hair in all of Konoha and, dammit, he wanted it to stay that way!

"Come, Hinata-sama, that bastard you call a father is summoning you. Apparently he has gotten over his little temper tantrum. He wishes to speak with you again."

Hinata, who had just recovered from her fainting spell, nodded in understanding and got up off the floor with the help of Ino and Naruto who watched her carefully, not really sure if she was ok to stand.

"Hai, I-I better ge-get going." Hinata turned around to face Ino and Naruto and with a small bow she gave her thanks and left, following her cousin.

"Is she going to be ok?" Naruto asked Ino with a surprising amount of seriousness in his voice.

"If she's not we'll beat up who ever hurt her and comfort her till she gets better…that's what friends do!" Ino said as if it was obvious, sticking her nose up in the air.

Naruto stared at Ino with bewilderment.

"Wow, there really is more than meets the eye with you, isn't there?" He said thinking aloud.

Ino looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as though she had been insulted.

"I don't know…you're just…nice and loyal and stuff…a really good friend." the blonde boy tried to explain, not noticing that his explanation had made the blonde girl flush.

"Ha! Thanks I guess, but I already knew that!" She said, trying to brush it off.

Naruto growled and just as he was about to turn around and walk off in a huff, Ino continued;

"You know, it's funny. Everybody says the same thing about you." She said as she turned back to face him with a grin.

Naruto smiled gently at her before tackling her in a hug.

"AH! Naruto! Get off! Get off now or else I'll tell everyone never to give you ramen again! **NA-RU-TO**!" she screamed as the boy continued to hug her tight.

Unfortunately the pair did not notice two brilliant green eyes watching them.

* * *

Hinata sat in front of her father with Neji sitting slightly behind her. Hiashi sat in front of her with Hinabi at his side. 

"Hinata, I have heard some strange rumours floating around the village the last few days. They are about you and your whore-ish behaviour as of late. Some rumours have even gone so far as to state that you do not have a boyfriend and that you are actually constantly seeing random strangers."

Both Hinata and Neji gasped in shocked, and even though she had done nothing wrong she lowered her head in shame and disgrace.

'I don't remember hearing any rumours to that degree…I have a feeling that someone has purposely told Hiashi these atrocities…but who?' Neji thought.

Hinata on the other hand was trying to hold back the tears.

'What have I done?' the pale eyed girl thought hopelessly, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle.

"This kind of behaviour has dishonoured our clan and tarnished our family name. Hinabi!"

"Hai!"

"Sleeping with men whilst under eighteen and before marriage?"

"Unacceptable."

"Lying to your father?"

"Unacceptable."

"Talking back to your elders?"

"Unacceptable."

"Tarnishing the name of the great Hyuuga clan?"

"Absolutely… _**Unacceptable**_."

"Hinata!"

"H-h-hai?"

"I will offer you one of two punishments. One: You surrender your place as the Hyuuga hier and become part of the branch family or two: You surrender your place as the Hyuuga hier and are banished from the clan forever. Of course no matter which option you choose, as your family, we have an obligation to take care of you…but our care for you will be the bare minimum. Now… choose your fate."

"You're being unreasonable!"

"Shut up! This is not your place, Neji!"

Neji fell silent.

"I-I…I choose option two…fr-freedom." Hinata said looking her father straight in to the eyes.

"Is there any chance of redemption?!" Neji asked quickly.

"Yes. If she proves herself to be a valuable asset to the Hyuuga clan, or if other circumstances arise, we are not monsters, Neji, we are reasonable people." Hiashi stated before leaving the room.

Nejis eyes narrowed at that statement but he said nothing as he watched his, so called, uncles back disappear into the hall and by the time he turned around, Hinata was gone.

* * *

Hinata walked slowly through the rain, tears being washed away almost instantly. She walked aimlessly through the forest, constantly tripping over things and bumping into things, but none of that mattered to her any more. Not the cuts, or the bruises nor the pneumonia she was destined to catch. She was to depressed and angry, with herself, to care. 

'W-why does it always rain when I'm s-sad? When I-I'm having tr-troubles? When I'm s-suffering?' She wondered briefly. Still not paying attention to where she was going, until she bumped into something hard…that wouldn't let go.

Hinata began to panic.

"AHHH! L-let me g-go! Let m-me g-go!" she yelled out in terror.

Bit by bit she looked up at her captor…

Bright red eyes glowed back at her, making her blood run cold.

"Sa-Sasuke!" She screamed in fear. She began to fight his grip, and eventually, thanks to the rain, she got lose. She fall to the ground, the mud stinging her small cuts and dampening her wet clothes even further. Quickly she scrambled up onto her feet running to hide behind a tree. She knew it was stupid, but she felt helpless under Sasukes eyes.

"Hinata." He began coolly. "If I wanted to kill you, you would have already been dead the moment you so foolishly looked into my eyes."

Hinata stayed silent, causing the young Uchiha to worry. He leisurely kneeled down in front of her, even though she was still half hidden behind the tree and continued.

"Hinata, what happened to you?" He asked, showing a little bit of concern, hoping to lure her into answering.

" I-I was b-banished from my cl-clan…my f-father said I-I had been sleeping around…be-because of that day I-I did-didn't come home." Hinata wailed.

Sasuke went pale. It was _**his**_ fault she was suffering. Just because she was his friend she had gotten hurt and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of pain in his chest.

"I…I'm sorry Hinata-chan." Sasuke apologised sincerely, causing Hinata to look straight up at him.

"Y-you ap-apologised!"

"Hai."

"B-but you ne-never do that!"

"Hn, maybe some people are worth it." He answered coyly, making her blush.

"I.."

"How about we get you out of the rain first…then we'll talk."

"ok.." she answered shyly before gradually coming out from behind the tree.

Quietly they walked side by side down the path to the Uchiha mansion.

"Hiding behind a tree? God, what kind of ninja are you?" Sasuke asked with a slight smile on his face slapping her over the head gently.

"Itai…um…at the time i-it seemed l-like a good option. E-especially when fighting an U-Uchiha."

"Oh so when I'm fighting my brother next I'll hide behind a tree and beat him that way…he won't know what hit him."

Hinata giggled softly.

"D-did you j-just make a j-joke?" She asked with amazement.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in response as they made it down the over grown path towards the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, they finally made it back to the Uchiha mansion. Lightning struck, illuminating the dim room. Since Sasuke was still a missing nin he wasn't able to keep the lights on at night, which sucked for him because he was already having eye troubles as it was and having no lights didn't exactly help the situation. Hinata on the other hand had very good eye sight and when activating her byuakyugan she could see easily within the nights darkness.

Hinata shuddered. It was cold. And the house seemed to have a somewhat empty feel to it.

"Sa-Sasuke I…" she began but trailed off when she turned around only to come face to face with Sasuke.

She backed away, feeling slightly uncomfortable, until she bumped into a wall. She gulped as Sasuke walked over to her, but this time he stood back a little, giving her some personal space.

"Hinata…"

"Ye-yes?" she squeaked.

"I've already apologised for my actions…"

The Hyuuga felt her heart begin to beat harder and faster in anticipation.

"Ha-Hai!"

"And…you know I still feel for Naruto…" he continued.

Slowly she let her head drop in disappointment.

"But…I think I may…like you… just as much as I like him."

Hinatas head snapped up, looking Sasuke straight in the eyes.

"Hyuuga Hinata…will you give me the honour of being your boyfriend." Sasuke said as he bowed a little, holding out his hand to her.

Hinata blushed as her knees began to grow weak.

'An honour…being my boyfriend…is…an honour?' Hinata thought as she bit her lip, tears working up to her eyes. She smiled as she took his hand in hers.

"Uchiha Sasuke… I a-accept."

**TBC**

* * *

**RTB - **Was that romantic enough? I hope people don't think it's to early for a relationship to start but they've known each other as friends for the past few months now (sorry about the time skip ;) and it's only the beginning. PLUS it's the sixth chapter! oh and I hope you don't mind my sense of humour popping up every now and again…I'm trying to hold back! I swear! Lol. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Be My Runaway Valentine**

**Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers! **I have gotten more reviews for this story, per chapter, than for my yaoi one, per chapter. So, **I am thinking of focusing on this story of the yaoi one. **This chapters reviews will determine what I end up doing. I have updated both…the one with the most amount of reviews gets my undivided attention over every other story I'm writing.

**Thanks to - **

**Gaaragirl14** - Here's the next chapter! Lol thanks!

**InsainButterfly - **I want you to know that your review was the reason I updated so fast. Hehe…homepage. That's so cool! I feel honoured. Hope you like this chappy. Thanks for the awesome review!**  
**

**Yip - **Oh no! Don't die! You'll miss the end of the story and I'll be sued! Your review made me smile! I was like….aw! Yes there is some more Sakura bashing coming…but I'm going to try and keep it down to a minimum. Lol. All your questions will be answered…I swear! Lol….but….not for another couple of chapters. Thanks for the review!

**ItaFearMe - **Thankyou!

**kawaiiitahina123 - **Lol. A lot of people have said that. **  
**

**animeprincess619 - **Thanks!

**lilinsane gal - **Yay! Love! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**daydream14 - Your reviews make my day. **

**salote - **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review.

**Disclaimer - **I, **_RavenToriBlack_**, do not own, in any way, shape or form, Naruto or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the plot to this fanfic and the idea to this fanfic….I am **that** creative.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Since Hinata had been banned from her clan she had inadvertently also gotten herself banned from her house as well. So now she was living with Sasuke. Missing nin, traitor to Konoha and all round not the best person to be friends with.

It had been a month since her banning and funnily enough she was starting to get use to it. Training and living with her new boyfriend Sasuke…it was almost like an adventure, although it had taken a while for them to work out the sleeping arrangements.

At first Hinata had slept on the couch…until she found out that there was at least fifty spare rooms in the old run down house. But after sleeping in one of the rooms for a night she decided that it wasn't a good option. The house was old and creaky and every time she tried to get to sleep something freaky would happen…plus she had a very vivid imagination….as Sasuke found out when she came running into his room sobbing and mumbling something about ghosts and zombies working together in a haunting conspiracy.

So, eventually, Hinata ended up sleeping in Sasukes bed. Hinata had refused at first but reconsidered when Sasuke reminded her that she had already slept in the same bed as him twice before.

However, it had been a month, and Sasuke was starting to get frustrated…

actually, scratch that, he **was** frustrated. They had been dating for at least a months time but nothing had changed, all they did was kiss and it was driving Sasuke mad.

He wanted to be able to hold her and **touch** her but he also wanted her to feel comfortable. Yet every time he tried to get intimate with her she would push him away with a scream. It was damaging his pride and his libido, and he was determined to find a way to fix it. He didn't even want sex… _**yet**_, just a make out session would be enough! But she was a private and personal girl who needed her personal space and was overly shy, so he would just have to wait for her to come to him…which, with the way things were looking, would probably be about ten years or so.

Sasuke frowned. He had to leave soon. He was going to meet up with his team at their usual spot and then, from there, they were going on a week long mission getting information on Itachis whereabouts.

**Knock Knock**

Sasuke blinked. Who would be knocking on the Uchiha main houses door? Idiots? Children? Wackjobs?

"Sasuke! It's us!" a very familiar voice rang out.

"Karin?" He questioned confused.

"HEY! We're here too!" Another familiar voice yelled.

"Seigetsu…are you there too Juugo?"

"Hai." a gruff voice answered.

Sasuke opened the door with an annoyed expression.

"What the hell are you three doing here?"

"Er…there was some trouble with our usual spot…Konoha nins. So we thought we'd meet you here!" Seigetsu answered with a grin.

'Shit…I can't let them meet Hinata. I don't want anybody to know I have a weakness…' Sasuke thought with a creased brow as his team eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, are we leaving?" Karin asked sounding almost as annoyed as he was.

"Sasuke, I ma-made you an obento for your journey and…A-ano…I-I didn't realise we-we were having guests." Hinata said as she walked out of the

kitchen and into the hall. Sasuke sighed.

'Guess there's no avoiding it now…' he thought angrily.

"Eh! Sasuke-kun! Who is this girl?! **GIRL, **who are you?!" Karin asked distastefully.

Before Hinata could answer Sasuke stepped in.

"She is my … partner. Can we go now?" Sasuke answered deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" Karin screeched completely and utterly horrified.

"Wow! Good choice Sasuke-kun! She's a treasure! Isn't she cute Juugo?!" Seigetsu rambled excitedly.

"Hm." Juugo answered simply.

"Hmph! I don't think she's that great! Look at her snobing us! She must think she's so great! BITCH!" Karin said icily.

Sasukes fist clenched and just as he was about to take action, which the Hyuuga sensed, when Hinata spoke up.

"Go-gomen…I have trouble me-meeting new people. I did-didn't mean to seem so rude. Gomenesai. Um…my-my name is Hyuuga Hinata." She said quietly and gently letting a slight tinge of red taint her porcelain cheeks .

"Well, my names Seigetsu! The big guy over there is Juugo and the queen bitch you just met is Karin…ow! Karin don't step on my foot!" Seigetsu introduced.

Hinata nodded and bowed.

"Ka-Karin? Sa-Sasuke talks of you often. You are like a sister to him…a-a very important person! Please, do ta-take care of him whilst your away together!" Hinata spoke loudly with her eyes closed…to embarrassed to look at anyone.

Sasuke glowered. He didn't need anyone to look after him! Especially not a girl! And since when had Hinata learnt to lie like that?!

Suddenly Karins mood changed as she walked over and patted the smaller girl on the head.

"Yeah, I'll take care of him. Twerp. I think I can see what Sasuke sees in you. Maybe when we finish the mission we can hang out a bit?" Karin said with a smile.

"Ha-hai! I…I would re-really like that. Thankyou." Hinata smiled back at the taller girl.

Karin nodded as she walked back to her team. Hinata looked over at Sasuke who looked back at her and then looked at the obento in her small delicate hands.

Eyes widening, blush growing, she threw the obento at him and ran inside, slamming the door. Sasuke blinked in confusion as Seigetsu laughed loudly and Karin giggled slightly.

"Er…go-go-goodbye Sa-Sasuke…ha-have a go-good trip!" she called from behind the closed door.

Sasuke smirked before going back to his normal deadpanned look and headed over to his team.

"Lets go then." he stated emotionlessly. Team hebi nodded as they all took off.

And whilst they were jumping from tree to tree Karin decided to have a quick word to the youngest Uchiha.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I approve."

"Of?"

"Hinata."

"Good."

Karin smirked as she fell back in with the rest of her team, following Sasuke.

"Hey Karin…" Seigetsu began.

"Yeah?"

"That was really cool of you, how you handled that and all. It was really nice." he commented truthfully.

"I can be nice you know!" Karin smirked.

"Pft, yeah…but it's always such a nice surprise when you are." Seigetsu said cheekily.

"Yeah well, I guess the better girl won." 'I can't win against her anyway…'

* * *

Hinata waited anxiously in front of the door. She was sitting cross legged in the middle of the hall way, and had been for an hour at least. She was awaiting Sasuke's return and was eager to meet him. It had been a full week and today was the day he was due back…but so far he hadn't come back and when sunset fell Hinata began to worry that something had gone wrong on the mission and, thus, she ended up waiting on the cold, hard, floor.

'Please, please, be safe.' she thought reaching up and clutching her shirt at her heart.

"Were you waiting for someone?" a chilling cold voice echoed through the room.

Hinata froze.

"Sa-Sasuke?" she whimpered.

The voice _**sounded **_like Sasuke's but somehow it was a tad different. Hinata shook her head trying to regain her thoughts.

'It has to b-be Sasuke! Who else could it be? No one would be silly enough t-to enter the Uchiha main house? It ju-just has to be Sasuke!' Hinata reassured herself before turning around with a happy grin.

"Sa-Sasuke, you…" she trailed off as she saw exactly who was facing her.

She gulped.

"A-ano? W-who are y-you?" she asked fearfully bitting her lip.

"Hn? Hyuuga?" the stranger questioned with mild interest.

"Ack! I'm sorry! H-how rude of m-me. M-m-my name i-is H-Hyuuga Hina-Hinata." She stumbled out under the strangers intense gaze.

"Et-eto, would you l-like some tea?" she offered trying to keep her smile forcing her self to regain control of her stuttering. Lately she had been doing well and hardly stuttering at all, even with in the presence of Sasuke. Sasuke had worked hard to make sure she felt comfortable and she was thankful.

"Rude? You? Tea?" the man said slightly confused.

"H-hai."

"Do you live here?"

"Y-yes…"

"You live here and I'm a stranger barging in and demanding answers and _**you **_apologise for being rude?" the stranger ran through the situation with mild amusement.

"Ye-yes!" she roughly whispered before looking down and began biting her nails with nervousness.

They stayed in silence for a while before the stranger asked about what happened to the tea which ended up with a very flustered Hinata screeching apologies for over twelve minutes as she ran into the kitchen and began preparing the tea and some treats. The man simply shook his head at the naivety of this one Hinata Hyuuga.

"Do you live here alone?" the man spoke up, breaking the silence.

"N-no…I…I live here w-with my…boyfriend." she whispered as she poured the tea.

Gently she handed the tea to him before picking up her own. Sitting at the table where the delicious treats Hinata had made earlier were laid out. When the 'guest' didn't reach out and take a treat Hinata began to panic that she had done something wrong and offended the man. The man caught her worried glance and gave her an _**almost**_ sympathetic look.

"Ah, do not stress your self young one, you have done nothing to offend me. Unfortunately I have a deep dislike for sweat things, with exception to dango, of course." the stranger spoke with both sophistication and confidence.

Hinata frowned a little as she bit her lip. This man obviously came from a wealthy or high class family with the way he spoke and held himself. He also seemed quite intelligent and Hinata was beginning to grow fearful of what he could do. Slowly, as though it was painful, she forced herself to smile.

"Eh…that's o-ok then."

The man gave her a confused look.

"It's ok b-because my bo-boyfriend Sa-Sasuke doesn't like sweats either, so I ba-bake him short bread co-cookies instead. I-I promise they a-aren't sweet." she said, not once looking up at him.

The stranger nodded and reached forward and grabbing the small biscuit.

"Thankyou."

Hinata nodded in response.

It was silent for a few more minutes before the stranger spoke again.

"So Sasuke is your boyfriend, and you live here with him. How interesting. Although I think I can see why…such a shy, beautiful and kind girl…you…almost remind me of someone Sasuke and I once knew." he said, his voice becoming dark.

Hinata kept her head down as she picked up her empty glass and went to wash it in the sink. As she began to wash the pretty cup she decided to ask the stranger a question that had been playing on her mind for some time now.

"U-um…if you do-don't mind me asking…ho-how do you know Sa-Sasuke?" she asked quietly.

The man smiled, in an almost creepy and sly way.

"Why Hinata-_**sama**_, I am surprised that you haven't figured it out yet. I'm Sasuke's older brother…Uchiha Itachi." Itachi said with amusement.

He watched as the small tea cup slipped from Hinata's hands. She juggled with it for a while before finally catching it.

Hinata took in a deep breath as she slowly laid the cup down in the soapy water. She quickly turned around facing the older Uchiha and holding on to the edge of the bench for dear life.

"Ah… hi…Itachi-sama." Hinata squeaked.

* * *

**TBC**

**RTB **- Amazing cliff hanger there! Lol. How's it fairing? Doing ok? Feel free to send me ideas.

**Note - Sorry about the relationship moving along so quickly, but this story is going to focus more on the dramas surrounding their relationship whilst they're together and NOT the dramas of them getting together. **

Ok! Thanks for the awesome reviews! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
